Peal Away the Layers of Me
by anamae
Summary: Logan returns to Yale after spending a year away. He finds things in the Life and Death Birgade have changed. Will Rory fall for Logan or will it be the other way around?
1. He's back

A man with messy blonde hair through open the door to his dorm, located on the Yale campus.

"It's good to be home" the man said. He walked in with a smile on his face that only broadened when he saw his friends. "Hey Colin. Hey Finn." His smile dropped unnoticeably as he turned to look at the third man in his room. "Robert"

"Logan man. That year off hasn't changed you a bit" He got up and ghave Logan a manly hug.

"Not that it's a compliment" Finn said with a smile.

"I'm hurt, I thought that we were friends. If that's not the case then I'd be happyt o give the alchol I picked up in Australia to some homeless man on the street." Logan said

"I could be that homeless man" Finn said. However with one look at Logan he changed his mind. "Or I could pretend…. Excuse me I mean or I could be your friend. Yes defiantly the best option sorry mate."

"He only meant that your poker skills haven't changed and that's not good" Robert said. "After all you wouldn't want to start off the new year owing me money."

"Wouldn't want to do that at all Robert. I have to get situated so if you'll excuse me the living room needs a few private adjustments. Since I plan on moving that chair your sitting on you should probably go."

"I think that was his not so subtly way of asking me to leave." Robert said and proceeded to stand and leave.

Once the door was shut Logan fell into the chair Robert previously occupied.

"Uhh mate I thought you were moving that chair. It'll be difficult with your ass in it." Finn said. Colin and Logan looked at him as if he was stupid.

"I can't wait to get back t the LDB I assume the members have been waiting in anticipation for there leader to return. I wouldn't want to keep them waiting when's the next event and whose planning it?" Logan asked.

"We don't know who is planning it." Colin said

"How can you not it's always announced." Logan asked irratated

"Well yeah I suppose but umm things have kind of changed a bit, since you left I mean." Colin said

"How so?" Logan asked perplexed by this new development.

"Well the new members had some interesting ideas and well we voted and things are… different." Colin said.

"Oh new member who is he?" Logan asked

"Who said it was a he?" Colin asked. While Logan's eyebrow shot up in an unasked question.

"She is HOT"

"May I ask who this she is?" Logan asked.

"You can ask but we wont tell you'll just have to wait and see." Finny said in a sing along voice.

"Fine I'm going out." Logan said.


	2. Bumpings

Logan walked around the campus aimlessly. Until a brunette girl carrying papers bumped into him. She nearly fell over from the impact of running into him. However his arms quickly caught her and braced her body against his. A deep blush appeared on her face as she took a step back. He couldn't help but smirk at her reaction

"I'm sorry; I wasn't paying attention are you okay? I hope I didn't spill any coffee on you." The girl began apologetically.

"Hey don't apologize I enjoy when beautiful girls run into me. In fact I believe I placed myself in your path just so you would bump into me and we could have this conversation. So perhaps I should be the one apologizing by say buying you another cup of coffee since yours appears to be nearly empty." Logan said with a charming smile.

"I have one condition." She said

"What's the condition?" Logan asked promptly. He had to admit that he was intrigued by her fragile appearance and shy nature. However he had a feeling that there was more here than met the eye.

"Well I have to put these posters up so if you plan on enjoying my company while we drink coffee we'll have to walk, talk, drink, and hang at the same time." She answered with a smile.

"Yes I had hoped to be there as you consumed my apology. I'll agree if…. you tell me your name." Logan added with a smirk.

"Rory." She said shortly.

"Well Rory I'm Logan and I believe the closest coffee cart is this way." Logan replied and then placed his hand on the small of Rory's back and began to lead her towards their destination.

"Why thank you sir. I do believe your right." Rory responded.

"No need to state the obvious, I'm always right." Logan said with a smirk.

"And also conceded I see. Both are disgusting qualities. I've known you for less then ten minutes and so far all of your characteristics are negative. What does that say about you?" Rory said and although her tone portrayed her as serious her smile confirmed the joke.

"I think it says that appearances aren't always as they seem and that you should look a little deeper before you pass a judgment." Logan said. The reached the coffee cart and proceeded to get into the rather short line. "So what's your poison?" Logan asked before Rory could respond to his statement.

"Blasphemy! The elixir of life would never harm me as poison would. You should be locked away in a dungeon for even suggesting such a horrible thing! If I was in my right or left mind I would leave now. However since I don't have my coffee yet I'll let you get away with a stern warning and order a bigger coffee as punishment." Rory replied in a shocked and stern voice.

"WOW that was incredibly passionate speech that you just delivered. I must complement you on your ability to say all that in one breathe perhaps you would give me some lessons. I also must thank you for allowing me this one penance. The dungeon sounds like a boar. I again must apologize and suggest that you order two large cups of coffee for the emotional damage my statement caused. I just hope you don't sue me for the therapy you'll need." Logan said indulging her outburst. "We'll have three large coffees and two chocolate doughnuts please" Logan told the cashier

"14 dollars please." The cashier told Logan. Logan handed the man the money and received his order. He handed one coffee and a muffin too Rory and began too walk towards a poster board. Rory walked briskly to catch up to him.

"Logan what are you doing?" Rory asked once she reached him

"I figured you knew I'm walking, talking, drinking, (he took a drink of his coffee and grabbed one of her posters) and hanging at the same time." He said as he placed a poster of…wait who was that. "Why are we putting up pictures of Professor Asher Fleming? Is there something you wanted to tell me? Were you and he…" Logan makes a suggestive gesture.

"What? NO! However my roommate was and she is a bit umm eccentric. She asked me to hang these because she wants to hold a wake for him in our dorm." Rory said with a disgusted look.

"Just making sure" Logan said with a smirk.

"Stop trying to distract me I want my second coffee please." Rory said with her Bambi eyes.

"What have you finished so soon?" Logan asked he would be genuinely shocked if she had but after the speech she gave only a minute ago he could see her doing just that.

"Yes thank you I am finished" She said and as if to make her point clear she turned her cup upside down. Then grabbed the cup of coffee from his hand.

"I would have handed it to you had you asked." Logan said with a smile. (Yes I said smile not smirk)

Rory and Logan walked around campus exchanging witty marks and hanging flyers for around an hour, until they were out of flyers.

"Last one Logan said as he pushed the tack through the last of their flyers.

"Yes it is. While I've enjoyed this last hour and a half I should probably get back to my grieving roommate. She tends to be dangerous when she's emotional." Rory said politely.

"Well if you must. Come on I'll walk you too your dorm." Logan said gently.

"You don't know where I live so I think it's more of an I'll walk you to my dorm thing." Rory said.

"Ahh but you forget that I've been hanging pictures with your address on them for an hour and am not stupid. So actually I do know where you live." Logan replied glad to have gotten the best out of Rory.

"I stand corrected." Rory added

"Just make sure you have your facts right next time you go correcting me." Logan said rather full of himself.

They continued there witty banter until they reached Rory's door.

"Thank you for walking me to my room and for the coffee and help. It was much appreciated. The company wasn't too bad either." Rory smiled at him as she thanked him.

"The company was the best I've had in nearly a year. I hope you enjoy these times of peace because now that you've meet me your life is about to get very interesting and colorful." Logan replied.

"Who said my life wasn't interesting and colorful. Believe me it wasn't I."

"Well then it'll be more interesting." He said as he began to lean in towards Rory's lips when the door to her room flew open and a blond girl wearing all black flew out she launched herself into Rory's arms as a single tear fell down her face. Rory looked surprised for a second and then mouthed that he should probably go. Logan smiled brushed a kiss on her cheek and left glancing back to look at the most interesting and beautiful girl he had ever met in his life.


	3. dead girls and laughs

"Hey Guys I'm back. Have you finally come to your senses and decided to let me know who this new hot member to our group is or shall i have to torture you until reason finds you." Logan asked "Reason? Reason? I have but one reason and that is inebriation. Alcohol I live for alcohol. I have no need for any other reason" Finn exclaimed waving a bottle of scotch in front of him and taking a chug. "Good stuff see." He said.

"And if i were to take away the alcohol? Would i then get the answers i need?" Logan replied and grabbed the alcohol from Finns hands. With a condescending smirk.

"I can help you one second." Finn said running into his room.

"Hey Logan nice to see you've worked off your frustration. Whats Fin getting into back there?" Colin asked as a loud Bang was heard from the other room.

"GOT IT!! Ask away." Finn smiled happily

"Are you going to tell me what has changed since my Leave of absence?" Logan said attempting to keep his annoyance hidden. Finn looked under the blanket he had brought with him. Pulled his head back out and smiled.

"Ask again....in bed" Finn said with all seriousness. Colin and Logan exchanged a look of annoyance. "WHAT it works with fortune cookies why not magic eight balls?"

Logan proceeded to pour the remaining alcohol down the drain. "If you wont help me I'm afraid i will just have to make it my goal in life to keep you sober." Logan said.

"Good luck with that" Colin dead panned

"NEVER SOBER come now boys i have a redhead to find and only so long before i become to old and ugly for any redhead to want me time is wasting and i can feel my liquid courage leaving me. Now if i could only remember her name....ALL well..fate will lead me to her. Fate likes me that way." Finn Ranted while grabbing his coat and marching to the door. "Are you two sober bores comeing or not. If we were really friends i wouldn't even have to ask...is that so much to ask why does no one love me." He threw the door open and marched right on threw. "GET THE HELL UP YOU LAZY ARSES!!" He yelled back.

Colin and Logan exchanged yet another look before following their crazy friend.

_________________________________________________________________

"This is where she lives. I know it!!" Finn exclaimed

"Don't leave your number. She doesn't live here belive me." Logan explained

"And how prey tell do you know? I think you just want to stand in the way of love as you stand in the way of me and my alcohol. you monster" Finn ranted "Far be it for me to stand in the way of love please knock on the door and see for yourself the enchanting burnette and scary blonde you will find behind that door. Knock away." Logan said rolling his eyes as Finn did just that before Colin could stop him. The door flew open and a beautiful redhead answered the door.

"It's you. See Logan I knew it." Finn said with satisfaction. "I'm Finn Love and I have been searching for you for hours."

"Ever the dramatic it's only been thirty minutes." Colin murmured. Logan was looking confused but quickly recovered.

"I'm sorry but do you have a blonde grieving roomate in that room of yours?" Logan asked. "More importantly does a girl named Rory live here?"

"That's really not funny. How dare you mock that poor girl. You disgust me!" The redhead exclaimed.

"I had no intention of mocking her i just thought she lived here my mistake i must have been mistaken." Logan said.

"Using that dead girl as an excuse to talk to me." The readhead said exasperated. "I really think you all should go. I can't say it was nice to meet you."

"WAIT she isn't dead i just talked to her. Are you sure that we are talking about the same girl? Crazy coffee addict funny about this tall burnette and a bundle of energy and sarcasm?" Logan asked.

"Yeah that is deffinatly her. You need to stop. I'm not laughing." The redhead then procceded to slam the door in the three boys faces.

"Nice going Logan." Colin said.

"YOU"VE RUINED MY ENTIRE LIFE. SHE WAS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE SECOND ONLY TO ALCOHOL. NOW I HAVE NOTHING." Finn yelled and attempted to strangle Logan before Colin jumped on him.

"Run Logan he needs to calm down." Colin chocked out and Logan Huntzberger heir extrodaner took of like a scared puppy. Not looking back. If he had though he would have seen four figures attempting to reign in their laughter. 


End file.
